Personal Hygiene Is Very Important
by RainbowMoonCookie2399
Summary: Eren ends up in certain circumstances that turn him into a very dirty boy, thus the corporal must resort to bathing him and Eren's body responds to the situation! PWP. Pure smut.


**Originally posted on kinkmeme, and then from kinkmeme to tumblr, and from tumblr to here! **

* * *

Eren stood in the doorway of the Recon Corps' headquarters in a completely unacceptable manner. He was covered in head to toe with dirt and who knows what else. Lance Corporal Levi was in front of him, eyeing his filthy demeanor.

"Uh…Hello, Sir!" Eren said while bringing his fist up to his chest in a salute.

Levi glared at him, absolutely repulsed by just how filthy he was.

"Go take a fucking shower. Now."

"Yes, sir!"

"In my washroom. The shitty soap they have in the other bathrooms isn't good enough for just how fucking disgusting you are right now."

Eren complied, albeit a little hesitantly, and continue towards his superior's private quarters. He hadn't noticed he was walking behind him until he went forward and placed his hand on the door handle in front of them.

"Move."

The young soldier stepped away and allowed Levi to go through. Eren followed him to the tub and stood there awkwardly. Why wasn't the Corporal leaving yet?

"Strip."

"S-Sir…?"

" I said strip."

He obeyed and removed every article of clothing, leaving his boxers on.

"Those too."

"But Corporal-"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Eren tucked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down slowly. Levi began to turn the water on; it gushed out in a clear stream.

"Get in."

The boy stepped into the tub as Levi sat on the ledge. Eren blushed as he felt the Corporal's hands, slick and smooth from the soap, begin to wash his body.

"Um, I can do it myself, sir."

"Someone like you doesn't even know what the defintion of clean is."

He grimaced, trying to ignore how dangerously close Levi was getting to his crotch. He gasped when the man took a hold of his dick and began to rub it up and down, trying to remove any grime that might be left. He raised his hand up and bit at his finger, trying to muffle any sounds that might tumble out of his mouth. His body reponded accordingly, and next thing he knew, he was already completely hard.

"Eren…Is this turning you on?" Levi murmured with an odd expression on his face.

Eren ducked his head down, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Yes, sir," he answered, his voice barely audible.

Levi removed his hand and looked at Eren, making him fidget uncomfortably beneath his cold stare. Before he realized what was going on, hot lips were being pressed against his own, tongues sliding against each other. Eren pulled away, his breaths heavy and labored.

"Corporal…"

Levi pulled away from the kiss and began to wash Eren's hair.

"What the hell…?" The boy said, disappointed at the loss of contact.

"What, you think I'm going to fuck you while you're still dirty? Hell no."

The Corporal was massaging his scalp in gentle circles, making Eren lean back against the tub. He continued to do this for a while until he felt it was clean enough. Levi grabbed the bucket of water nearby and poured it over his head. Eren sputtered and coughed, not expecting that at all. The older man carried on with washing the younger's body, aware of his softening member. He took a hold of it and started pumping slowly, causing it to rise again.

"We can't have you going soft just yet," Levi said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hnng…Corporal…Please…"

"Impatient, are we?"

Levi went back to scrubbing his body with an expensive, sweet smelling soap and then rinsing it off by pouring the water down over Eren agin. He rubbed his eyes, temporarily blinded by the clear fluid. He couldn't wait until he was done washing him. He could already imagine himself riding his superior until he couldn't walk the next morning. These thoughts alone caused him to get even harder as a blush crept onto his face, and it didn't go unnoticed by the Corporal. He lifted Eren's head up and pressed his lips lightly against his, their kiss chaste and sweet compared to the one from a few minutes ago.

"You're clean now," Levi breathed hotly in his ear before getting up and draining the tub of any water that might be left. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt, all the while looking Eren straight in the eyes, making his pink cheeks become a deep red. He pulled off his cravat, letting it fall to the ground. On most occasions, he would have folded his clothes neatly, but the sight of the flustered boy in front of him was too much for him.

Eren took in the sight of his corporal shirtless, his breath catching in his throat as giant blue-green eyes roamed around the milky white skin in front of him. He got up and grabbed a towel, making sure to completely dry himself before pulling Levi towards him and burying his face in the crook of his neck. The man was able to feel the soldier's erection against his thigh, and decided to rub his knee against it, eliciting a shameless moan from Eren. He covered his mouth to keep any more sounds from coming out.

"I want to hear you, Eren," Levi whispered huskily into his ear before pressing him up against the wall nearby.

He pinned his wrists above his head by getting him to bend his knees a bit, which made Eren around the same height as he is. He brought his mouth close to Eren's neck and began to suck and bite, making sure to leave marks.

"Ah…No, Corporal…Mmm…Everyone will see."

"That's the point. Now get on your knees."

Eren obeys his command and lowers himself down to the floor, the bulge in Levi's pants level with his face. He steadily pulls his pants down and sucks in a breath before exhaling, the warm air making Levi's cock twitch in anticipation. He licks from the base up to the tip and then takes half of it in his mouth. It was bigger than he had expected. Way bigger.

A grunt from the man above him spurred him on, his head bobbing up and down. Levi entwined his fingers in Eren's hair and pulled, almost making him gag.

Eren looks up at the Corporal with huge, lust-filled eyes as he takes the entire thing in his mouth. The sight of him made him groan in pleasure, encouraging the boy. He was close and he knew that Eren knew by the way he hummed around his hard length. A few more swirls of Eren's tongue and he was cumming in his mouth, thrusting his hips forward as his whole body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Fuck, Eren…"

He had a smug smile on his face at the fact that he was able to make his usually calm superior become a panting mess right before his very eyes. Although, having cum dripping down the sides of his mouth and all over his hair kind of ruined the effect of it. Levi smirked at him, taking time to revel at the spectacle of Eren covered in his own fluids.

You're filthy. Go take another shower."

"But I just took one!"

"Are you disobeying me, hm?"

He obeyed and walked towards the tub once more, turning on the shower, before stepping into the bath. He closed the shower curtains and let the water fall over his body. It was somewhat refreshing, but the aching in between in his legs was certainly distracting. He took a hold of it, sighing at the feeling.

"Stop touching yourself," Levi said and walked in next to Eren.

"S-Sir, why are you…You're not going to wait?"

He didn't respond, but instead slammed Eren against the tiled wall and started grinding his hips against his. The soldier moaned loudly, his eyes tightly shut, before he realized what was going on. He felt a hot pair of lips wrap around his cock, and immediately thrust his hips forward, deperate to gain some more friction. Levi pushed him back and held him tightly, getting the message across that what he just did was not appreciated. His glare from below Eren made his point very clear.

"Corporal…Hah…Please…"

"What is it, Eren?"

He removed his mouth from the younger's dick, causing him to whine at the loss of contact.

"Please…"

"What? What is it that you want?" He asked and cocked his head upwards as if he couldn't hear what Eren was saying.

"I want you to blow me, Sir!"

Levi snorted but complied anyway. He grabbed his dick and pumped it painfully slow, earning another whimper from Eren. The man continued his ministrations on him, licked at the tip teasingly, and then took the whole thing in his mouth.

"A-Ah…"

Eren tried his best to keep from rutting into Levi's mouth, wave after wave of intense satisfaction clouding his senses. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt himself slowly being pushed over the edge. And just like that, the delicously wet lips were gone, and next thing he knew, he was facing the wall, bent over in an embarrassing position.

"I'm not going to let you cum just yet."

One finger was slipped in, causing him to yelp at the sudden intrusion. Levi allowed him to get used to the feeling before dragging it in and out, and then inserting a second, then a third…Until Eren was moving his ass backwards to meet his fingers.

"Put it in…Already…" Eren panted.

The Coporal was more than happy to oblige, and rubbed his length against his hole, causing Eren to groan.

"Hurry!"

"What is it that you want me to do, Eren?"

Pride be damned, Eren needed this right now. Badly.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, sir! Please!"

"Slut."

Levi entered slowly, not wanting to hurt him. It would be fucking gross if he started bleeding, though it was still pretty difficult to keep from ramming into him until his legs started shaking. He allowed Eren to get used to his size before making an experimental roll of his hips, drawing out a quiet moan from him.

"More…"

He pulled out completely and then thrusted in with plenty of force, and the boy whimpered beneath his firm grasp. He repeated the movement from before, making sure to angle his hips a certain way, trying to find that sweet spot. He was pleased with himself when he found it soon after, making Eren scream at the incredible senstion. Levi leaned forward and raked his teeth across the soldier's shoulder blade then licked at it, leaving dark colored flourishes of red across his sunkissed skin. He grabbed Eren's throbbing member and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"I-I'm cumming!" The brunette screamed before white fluid spattered across the tiled wall he was leaning on. His superior came soon after, finishing inside of him. He slumped forward onto Eren, took a deep breath, and then pulled out of him completely. Levi watched as his own liquid seeped out from between his legs. It looked very erotic, making him want to ravish Eren once more. He turned around and looked his corporal in the eyes, his gaze full of lust and desire. It sent a shiver down his spine and he knew they weren't quite done just yet.

"We have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Eh?! But Heichou!"

"Don't you 'Heichou' me."

* * *

**I just ****_had_**** to add the "What is it, Eren?" and the "Don't you 'Heichou' me" parts. I'm so sorry ****no im not**


End file.
